Aftertaste
by Antharyn
Summary: A ridiculously sweet lazy morning with my two favorite boys. HisagixKira.


**A/N: **This was a birthday present to my dearest Ceestar who adds much needed colour to my otherwise desolate existence and who puts a smile on my face like no one else can!

**Warning: **Yaoi. Enjoy!

x x x x x

"You're out of coffee."

Izuru heard his lover's voice followed the loud bang of wood against wood come from the general direction of his kitchen. He was still in bed despite the late hour, drifting in and out of sleep, as was his habit on Sunday mornings; lounging in the warm sheets that still carried the scent of his favorite laundry soap and of the handsome 9th Division Vice-Captain currently wreaking havoc in his kitchen.

Another loud bang pierced his otherwise silent abode and this time the blond sighed. Damn it, he didn't even drink coffee. It was hardly his fault there wasn't any left.

Izuru's golden brows drew together in a frown. Knowing Shuuhei, there would be next to nothing left of his kitchen if he malingered in bed any longer. With a soft sigh stretched his back and forced his eyes open, a decision he regretted straight away as unwelcome light assaulted his retinas. He groaned and pulled the blanket over his head, plunging himself back into soothing darkness. _Let him find his own damn coffee_, he thought sleepily before he snuffled and buried his face deeper into the pillows, all thoughts of preserving his kitchen gone from his mind.

At that moment he heard the bedroom door slide open then shut again and his ears perked at the sound of his lover padding quietly into the room. The aromatic scent of…something….wafted in his wake and Izuru wrinkled his nose at the foreign smell. What is that smell? It was familiar yet…different somehow. Izuru breathed deeply through his nose to take in more of the strange scent. So intent was he on trying to identify it that he didn't notice his lover was by the window near his head until the sharp sound of curtains being drawn shut made his eyes snap open and his inert form jump slightly beneath the blanket.

"Sorry," the older shinigami muttered and Izuru hummed softly into the pillow in response.

Soft footfalls announced the brunet's progress around him toward the foot of the futon. Before long Izuru felt hands on him through the thin fabric of the blanket, firm and warm, and he moved to lie on his back, smiling as the blanket crept lower and lower over his face. The last inch of white fabric fell away and he blinked several times before focusing on the handsome face looking down at him.

"You're out of coffee," Shuuhei said by way of greeting the blond a good morning.

"So I've heard," Izuru smiled and shifted slightly against the sheets, silently inviting the brunet to straddle his stomach. Shuuhei accepted the invitation in a heartbeat. "Is my kitchen still standing?"

"Mostly," Shuuhei grinned and brought a steaming mug of what couldn't possibly be coffee to his lips to take a sip. Izuru caught a whiff of the foreign aroma from earlier. Definitely not coffee.

"Shuu, what _is_ that?" he asked, moving to sit up. The older shinigami lifted himself up on his knees then settled back down on the blond's legs once Izuru got comfortable.

"Tea," the brunet answered simply and Izuru frowned.

"It smells different," he leaned in closer to Shuuhei's face, breathing in the scented steam wafting from the mug.

Fast as lightning, the brunet moved to close the distance between them and Izuru pulled back after a moment, sputtering.

"It tastes different, too," he said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"It's got milk."

Izuru blinked.

"You were out of cream," the brunet added like it made sense.

Izuru blinked again then gaped. As if coffee wasn't bad enough; Hisagi Shuuhei, probably the only shinigami in Seireitei who didn't like tea, had the strangest, most unfathomable taste Izuru had ever known. His distaste must have shown on his face because Shuuhei was chuckling softly.

"It's not that bad, 'zuru."

"Shuuhei, it's _tea_," Izuru emphasized the word in an attempt to make the older shinigami realize the sacrilege he had just committed. "It shouldn't be bad _at all_." The scent of what Izuru now recognized as his favorite tea tainted swirled around him and he made a face.

Shuuhei only smiled and brought the mug back to his lips. Izuru looked away and made a mental note to hide his tea and buy some coffee when a firm hand clasped the back neck and pulled him forward. His lips met his lover's and Izuru tasted the bittersweet tang of the adulterated tea on the other's lips. Shuuhei teased lightly at the seam of his lips and he opened them, never one to deny his lover anything. Warm liquid trickle down the corner of his mouth as Shuuhei shared a little of his bizarre concoction and Izuru stiffened at the alien flavor until he tasted the familiar, unique essence of the older shinigami through the tea.

_I'd recognize this taste anywhere_, he thought before he melted in his lover's strong arms, seeking more of the sweet taste that had nothing to do with either the tea or milk.

Shuuhei clasped him at the shoulders and pulled away, smirking. "Good, eh?"

Izuru blinked at the sudden halt to their progress. "Uh...?"

"The tea," Shuuhei supplied helpfully, leaning in closer to Izuru to lap up a stray drop on the blond's heaving chest. "Good, right?"

Izuru shuddered at the feel of Shuuhei's breath on his skin and surged forward to give the brunet a particularly zealous kiss. "Tea. Good. Right. Whatever," he muttered against his lover's lips as he pushed the slightly larger frame back against the mattress. He was dimly aware of the mug flying free from Shuuhei's grasp, spilling warm tea over the both of them before hitting the floor with a loud _thunk_ and rolling uncared for to God knows where.

In the back of his mind he knew they were making quite a mess and that they probably shouldn't, not here in the bedroom, but as his tongue tasted the unusual tang of Shuuhei's tea fused with the aftertaste of the brunet's skin, he figured they could both enjoy cleaning it up.

**END.**


End file.
